starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yuuzhan vong
Mutilándose ellos mismos en servicio a sus dioses, ofrecen y abrazan su dolor. Su creencia es que la única constante en la vida es la muerte... "Dolor y Muerte" es lo que su sociedad desarrolla. Los yuuzhan vong Rechazan completamente la tecnología. En cambio, usan brutales monstruosidades orgánicas, cuyo principal papel es adjudicar mundos hacia ellos. Despues de milenios de luchas internas, coincidieron en una sola idea: Conquista. Así, tras destrozar su mundo, empezaron una marcha de terror y sangre sobre los demas mundos, cruzando el vacío en sus naves orgánicas. Intentando encontrar la tierra prometida por sus dioses. Los yuuzhan vong son de apariencia similar a los humanos, son más musculosos y tienen escaso cabello. Llamarlos torpemente "vong" es un gran insulto para ellos; la mayoría de su raza poseen implantes, mutilaciones y/o tatuajes. Estos adornos corporales identifican su linaje, rango y honor para sus dioses. Sociedad La sociedad yuuzhan vong está construida alrededor de un sistema de castas. Dichas castas van desde el único y todo poderoso Soberano Supremo, hasta la más baja de las clases, la casta trabajadora. No se conoce mucho de su economía, pero su sistema político maneja una combinación dual de teocracia (sociedad en la que la autoridad política se considera emanada de Dios y se ejerce a través de sus ministros) y autocracia (sistema de gobierno en el que una sola persona ejerce el poder sin limitación de autoridad). Sumo Señor La más alta casta es el único Sumo Señor de los yuuzhan vong, quien comanda las demas castas. El Sumo Señor es el líder religioso y autoridad secular en la cultura yuuzhan vong. Él es considerado como el único que tiene oído del Creador. En eras antiguas, el título de Sumo Señor era estrictamente hereditario. Pero en una ocasión, un Señor sin descendencia tuvo que adoptar a un heredero, y desde ahí se perdió esta línea de sucesión. Futuros Señores son elegidos entre algunos candidatos cuyos nacimientos encierran algún significado especial; concuerdan con profecías; o son de noble linaje. Dentro de esta casta solo hay cabida para dos como límite: El Sumo Señor y su heredero. El primer Sumo Señor de los yuuzhan vong fue Yo’Gand. El Sumo Señor en la época de la invasión fue: Shimrra Jamaane (o eso se creía). Moldeadores Los científicos, bioingenieros y biólogos son los responsables de crear y mantener su biotecnología. Junto con los sacerdotes , los modeladores realizan rituales arcanos para el desarrollo y el uso de la tecnología orgánica. Los moldeadores son una casta alta en la sociedad yuuzhan vong. Los rangos de esta casta son: Modeladores maestros, adeptos e iniciados. Sacerdotes Los sacerdotes son una de las más poderosas castas entre los yuuzhan vong. Son los elegidos para hablar con los dioses, salvo Yun-Yuuzhan. Los sacerdotes revelan los augurios para saber el devenir de los guerreros en batalla. Casta Guerrera La casta guerrera es la segunda casta más grande en la sociedad yuuzhan vong. Los guerreros están condicionados desde el nacimiento a ser valientes, feroces y despiadados en combate contra los infieles. En honor a Yun-Yammka, el dios de la guerra y de la casta guerrera. Ellos se mutilan, desfiguran y tatuan para mostrar a Yun-Yammka que el dolor es sagrado. El máximo rango de esta casta es el maestro de guerra, quien además es la segunda persona más importante en toda la sociedad yuuzhan vong. Casta Intendente La casta intendente es la casta política y económica en la sociedad yuuzhan vong. El dios al que alaban es Yun-Harla, la diosa oculta. Los intendentes son responsables de mantener las líneas de recursos abiertas, y proveer a los obedientes de sus necesidades vitales. El Sumo Señor Shimrra era al inicio de la invasión un intendente, y otro intendente conocido es Nom Anor, el ejecutor. Casta Trabajadora La casta trabajadora es la más numerosa casta entre los yuuzhan vong. Además de ser la más abundante, es la clase más baja. En esta casta se incluyen los yuuzhan vong que nacieron para trabajadores; aquellos que fracasaron en otras castas superiores; los avergonzados (shamed ones), y los esclavos(slaves). Creencias Los yuuzhan vong creen que sus dioses son entidades que observan cada uno de sus movimientos. Pueden ser mitigados y/o animados a otorgar poder para conseguir un logro individual, por medio de oraciones y sacrificio personal. Los dioses comunmente demandan sacrificios de sangre... sacrificios que los yuuzhan vong realizan con fanática devoción. Los yuuzhan vong estan horrorizados y disgustados por la sociedad tecnológica de la galaxia conocida (la galaxia donde se desarrolla la historia). Lugares como Coruscant son una pesadilla para ellos. Su énfasis en la biotecnología se extiende dentro de su creencia religiosa. Toda arquitectura no viviente es considerada blasfema; máquinas no vivientes, monstruosas; y los droides son ofensivos, porque para ellos son una imitación de la vida sacrílega de la galaxia. La mayoría de los yuuzhan vong estan convencidos de que es un deber sagrado exterminar a los infieles que usan esas monstruosidades. Vista de varias formas, esta destrucción masiva es su manifiesto de la Gran Doctrina. La Gran Doctrina Para fortificar su mandato y unificar a su gente, el Sumo Señor Yo'gand creó la Gran Doctrina, un decreto dado a Yo’Gand por los dioses para explicar la superioridad de los yuuzhan vong sobre todas las formas existentes de vida. Utilizando las técnicas dadas por los dioses, los refugiados construyeron grandes mundonaves y se dispusieron a explorar el infinito abismal entre las galaxias. La raza entera dejó su planeta de origen detrás, trayendo con ellos muchas especies sometidas y alteradas durante la guerra de cremlevian. Una de esas especies eran los charach, raza de humanoides reptilianos. Usando las semillas coralinas yorik, los yuuzhan vong transformaron a los chazrach en soldados armados para utilizar como fuerza de choque en la búsqueda de la Tierra Elegida. Deidades Los yuuzhan vong veneran a gran cantidad de dioses. Explican que sí estan en estado físico, pero en otro plano que no se puede encontrar en su realidad. Yun-Yuzhan, el Creador Esta deidad es conocida como el principio de todo lo que existe. A través del dolor y sacrificio, finalmente Yun-Yuuzhan logró ascender a una realidad que existe más alla de la nuestra. Él creó los cosmos y los otros dioses. Él dejó a los dioses menores con una promesa. Que ellos ascenderían a su posición cuando tengan preparados a otros para asumir su posición de dioses menores. Los dioses menores crearon a los yuuzhan vong mezclando todas las buenas creaciones de Yun-Yuuzhan. Solamente el Supremo Señor puede contactarse con Yun-Yuuzhan. Yun-Yammka, el Asesino El dios de la matanza. Yun-Yammka es una de las más importantes figuras en el panteon yuuzhan vong. Considerado el patron de los señores de la guerra y prefectos, y alabado por cada guerrero. Él demanda infalible devoción en el arte de guerra de sus seguidores. Para cada súplica, es necesario hacer un sacrificio de muerte. Yun-Yammka es muy parecido a un pulpo, con una cabeza bulbosa, tentáculos grandes y chicos. Yun-Harla, la Embaucadora Yun-Harla, conocida como la diosa oculta o embaucadora, es la deidad de la traición y agresión. Es venerada por la casta política. Ella esta retratada como una esbelta mujer que la mayoría de su cuerpo esta oculto por un voluminoso velo. Yun-Ne’Shel, la Moldeadora Yun-Ne’Shel, la moldeadora (es hermafrodita) es la deidad de vida entre los yuuzhan vong. Alabada por la casta de los moldeadores, Yun-Ne’Shel representa innovación y la construcción de nuevas vidas. Yun-Ne’Shel es una rareza entre la sociedad yuuzhan vong. A diferencia de los demás dioses, no demanda sacrificios, no promueve la violencia, siendo la más benevolente de las deidades de los vong. Yun-Txiin y Yun-Q'aah (los dioses amantes) Yun-Txiin y Yun-Q’aah son los dioses amantes y gemelos. Estos dioses amantes siempre son alabados juntos. Yun Shuno, la Indulgente Yun-Shuno es la diosa del perdón de los yuuzhan vong. Es la única deidad a quienes los avergonzados se pueden dirigir, y son sus únicos seguidores. Yun-Shuno tiene miles de ojos, observa y protege a sus avergonzados de otras deidades. Tecnología Los yuuzhan vong utilizan variadas tecnologías biológicas; ellos creen que todo lo mecánico es abominable, por eso solo emplean biotecnología. Esta es moldeada mediante complejos rituales y experimentos secretos por los moldeadores. Aquí encontrarás una lista detallada de sus tecnologías: Tecnología yuuzhan vong Historia Los yuuzhan vong son refugiados de una galaxia distante. Su mundo natal Yuuzhan’Tar fue destruido hace miles de años. Pre Invasión La Guerra de Cremvelian Las tribus de yuuzhan vong, bendecidas nuevamente por sus dioses alabados, comenzaron una campaña de limpieza entre su propia gente y otras civilizaciones para ganar territorio y dominación. Durante estos conflictos expansivos, muchos líderes influyentes emergieron, cada uno que demandaba la capa del Sumo Señor. Sin embargo, los dioses decretaron que solamente un Señor podría existir en cualquier punto en el tiempo. Por defecto, la tribu más prospera sería la elegida, y su líder el Sumo Señor verdadero. La galaxia seguía embrollada en el conflicto durante milenios, hasta que finalmente las dos tribus más fuertes se opusieron directamente. La guerra de Cremlevian, -al menos en lo que se sabe-, dejó la galaxia de los yuuzhan vong en ruinas. La guerra de Cremlevian rugió a través de la galaxia, trayendo la destrucción hasta los lugares más lejanos del espacio. Con el tiempo, la guerra se decantó a favor de la tribu conducida por Steng, un Señor de la guerra brutal. Steng condujo a sus guerreros despiadados en una conquista sangrienta, empujando lentamente hacia la retaguardia a las fuerzas del Señor de la guerra Yo'gand. Con la guerra en su mano, el Señor de la guerra Steng preparaba una campaña de ataque muy importante. Yo'gand desarrolló una táctica que alteraría por siempre la historia de su gente. Utilizando un poderoso dovin basal, una criatura capaz de manipular la gravedad, Yo'gand ideó una táctica que arrancaría a los cuerpos planetarios de sus órbitas, forzándolas a chocar los unos con los otros. Durante la batalla culminante del conflicto, Yo'gand se enfrentó y mató a Steng en un combate singular. Poco después, el mundo natal tribal de Steng, Ygziir fue destruido en el primer uso de la táctica que se llamó núcleo de Yo’gand. Los supervivientes de la tribu de Steng adoptaron rápidamente la táctica, y pronto las lunas se estampaban contra sus planetas, creando el caos y la destruccion, diezmando ambas tribus. Al final de la guerra, virtualmente cada planeta habitable en la galaxia fue destruido o convertido en un mundo estéril. Cuando se posó el polvo, solamente quedaba una tribu. Yo'gand tomó la capa del Sumo Señor, uniendo los trozos de la sociedad de yuuzhan vong, y emprendiendo una búsqueda para un nuevo hogar. Travesía por el vacío Con el tiempo, el mundo verde Yuuzhan'tar se convirtió en una leyenda y los vagabundos intergalácticos comenzaron a perder la esperanza de encontrar la Tierra Elegida. El tiempo que pasaban entre las estrellas, si no lo empleaban en el mantenimiento las cada vez mas viejas mundonaves , lo hacían dividiéndolo entre la adoración y la guerra. El rezo a Yun-yuuzhan y unos pocos dioses más le dieron a los yuuzhan vong esperanza, mientras que el combate contra las bestias de la guerra y dominios feudales aprovisionó entrenamiento y experiencia eficaz a los soldados. Durante generaciones, los yuuzhan vong buscaron sin objetivo aparente, enviando exploradores sin resultado alguno. Las mundonaves y la fe de la gente comenzaron a vacilar. Después de casi mil años, la noticia alcanzó el oído del Sumo Señor de que los exploradores habían encontrado un nuevo hogar. El Sumo Señor habló de una gran visión; los dioses le habían entregado a él la Tierra Elegida, el paraíso prometido desde hace tanto tiempo que los yuuzhan vong podrían llamar hogar. Con su poder sobre el sacerdocio y los guerreros restauró el orden e hizo una proclamación para limpiar la galaxia nueva de infieles y purificarla para su gente elegida. Primeras Incursiones Los yuuzhan vong entraron por primera vez en la Galaxia hace cincuenta años (35 ABY). Una flota de exploradores fue enviada para explorar el espacio y llevar muestras de vida exterior de vuelta a la flota. La creencia común entre la población galáctica era que un disturbio hiperespacial masivo rodeaba el universo, e impedía que cualquier nave estelar pudiera entrar o salir; sin embargo, esta teoría fue refutada cuando las primeras naves de exploradores de los yuuzhan vong penetraron a través de este disturbio hiperespacial, y se integraron a la galaxia conocida. El primer encuentro entre los yuuzhan vong y la galaxia fue en el mundo de Zonama Sekot en la Grieta de Gardaji, en el borde del Brazo de Tingel. Zonama Sekot era un planeta de maravillas increíbles: Los titánicos árboles bora, con sus hojas arco iris-coloreadas, globo-formadas, y ramas de punta de hierro; estiradas tan arriba que la vista se confundía, podían atraer a los relámpagos del cielo. El hemisferio norte del planeta está expuesto al sol y revela una superficie de color verde intenso. El hemisferio meridional está cubierto por millares de nubes perpetuas. Los colonos ferroanos, vivían en simbiosis con el planeta viviente. Mantenían las estructuras vivas que constituían la base para la producción de las naves. El planeta era una encarnación viva de la fuerza de la unificación. A la hora del primer ataque, la Caballera Jedi Vergere estaba en el planeta de incógnito, con la misión de adquirir una nave viviente para el Consejo Jedi. Ella informó a los ferroanos nativos que había venido a comprar una nave, y comenzaron las preparaciones para el ritual simbiótico que daría lugar a una nave viviente para ella. Repentinamente, los yuuzhan vong (conocidos por los ferroanos como los forasteros lejanos) llegaron dos días más tarde, exigiendo los secretos de la Biotecnología Sekotana. Los nativos se negaron a responder, y los yuuzhan vong dejaron el hemisferio meridional infectado con formas de vida hostiles al ecosistema, dejándolo todo en ruinas. En la estela del ataque, Vergere se reveló como jedi. Los ferroanos habían sido instruidos sobre una perspectiva poco ortodoxa de la fuerza, conocida como el Potentium. Al principio creyeron que Vergere había venido a perseguirles por posible herejia; Ella apaciguó sus miedos y fue presentada ante el actual Magistrado, el líder de Zonama Sekot. El Magistrado dirigió las fuerzas de todo el planeta, ordenando al ecosistema luchar... derrotando finalmente a la plaga. Los yuuzhan vong volvieron pronto, y esta vez con armas más convencionales. Las fragatas de coralitas y de Chuun M'arh bombardearon cobardemente el planeta, pero Zonama Sekot probó una vez más ser combatiente, y lograron rechazar el avance de los invasores. La victoria tuvo sin embargo un alto precio, pues el Magistrado murió durante el ataque. Fue entonces cuando Vergere detectó una preexistencia enorme de la Fuerza: Zonama Sekot estaba despertando. Durante tres generaciones los Magistrados habían enseñado a Zonama Sekot a realizarse como individuo. Empero, el planeta era todavía una fuerza infantil, y Vergere se ofreció para negociar con los yuuzhan vong a su favor, para darle tiempo de recuperarse y de prepararse. Los yuuzhan vong, conscientes de que la fuerza bruta era ineficaz, accedieron. Vergere fue llevada a bordo de una nave de comando, siendo el primer ser de la galaxia en encontrarse cara a cara con los yuuzhan vong. El Comandante Supremo Zho Krazhmir condujó a la fuerza del reconocimiento; era el líder encargado de encontrar planetas habitables para la ciudadanía de las agotadas mundonaves. Zonama Sekot representaba una gran esperanza para su gente. Con agudos análisis de la situación, solo había una alternativa. La fuerza de reconocimiento tendría que volver al cuerpo principal de la flota e informar al Señor Supremo. Cualquier otra acción agotaría sus recursos y los dejaría atrapados. Vergere, con el conocimiento de que el ente Zonama Sekot estaba seguro por el momento, eligió permanecer con la cleriga Falung y encontrar respuestas. Ella destruyó su sable láser y todo su equipo; advirtió a Zonama Sekot que los yuuzhan vong volverían con una gran fuerza de ataque... Zho Krazhmir ordenó retirada. Varios meses más adelante, otra fuerza del reconocimiento bajo el mandato de Mongei Shai, exploró con éxito una área del espacio conveniente para la conquista. Pero Mongei Shai sentía que las misiones de exploración iniciales no habían sido bastante cuidadosas, y temía por el paso del convoy de las mundonaves. Con esta preocupación ordenó a su equipo volver al cuerpo principal de la flota, y decidió permanecer solo en el mundo inhóspito Bimmiel. Mongei Shai activó un sistema de comunicacion villip para que el convoy siguiente lo utilizase como faro hacia el blanco. No se sabe más de Mongei Shai durante el tiempo que estuvo en Bimmiel, excepto que probablemente falleció por deshidratación, o como víctima de las slashrats nativas. La muerte de Mongei Shai trajo el honor al dominio Shai y los impulsó a la trayectoria de la grandeza. Aproximadamente cuarenta años más tarde, los yuuzhan vong se preparaban para la invasión inminente, insertando un equipo de vongs en la galaxia conocida. Nom Anor, el más grande de estos agentes secretos, organizó un negocio con el político imperial Xandel Carivus, que selló el destino del Consejo Imperial. Con una serie de maniobras y de viles asesinatos políticos, Nom Anor condujo a Xandel Carivus a la cima del consejo, y lo utilizó contra otros miembros de la alta graduacion social imperial. Pronto el consejo había caído por obra de la Nueva República. Nom Anor y sus agentes continuaron disgregando a la República mediante abyectas insurrecciones. Finalmente, llegó a uno de sus objetivos más importantes: los planetas Rhommamool y Osarian en la Región de Expansión. La Era de la Invasión Vong 25 años después de que Luke Skywalker destruyó la Primera Estrella de la Muerte, el agente yuuzhan vong Nom Anor se disfrazó como el líder revolucionario de Rhommamool. Él hizo que este mundo se enfrentase en contra de su planeta vecino, Osarian. Nom Anor también infectó a Mara Jade y a otras cien personas con una terrible y mortal enfermedad... Como resultado, la pretoría yuuzhan vong conquistó Helska IV; devastó Belkadan; e hicieron que la luna de Sernpidal cayera sobre su planeta, matando así a millones de personas, incluyendo al famoso wookiee Chewbacca. Los yuuzhan vong consideraban a los jedi como los peores infieles de las galaxias conocidas. Luego los conquistaron Bimmiel; Dantooine; Dubrillion; Obroa-Skai y otros mundos cercanos, mientras que Ithor fue convertido en una bola de fuego inhabitable. La conquista de los planetas trasladó inmensas cantidades de refugiados que debían ser atendidos. El gobierno galáctico torpemente inculpó a los jedis como los responsables de la invasión, ya que sabían que los recién llegados odiaban sobre todo a los jedis. Tras un movimiento apabullante, los yuuzhan vong lanzaron un furioso ataque sobre Fondor, planeta peligrosamente cercano a Coruscant. Pero tuvieron gran cantidad de bajas en la batalla de Fondor por el potente disparo de la Estación Centralia, lanzado por el primo de Han Solo, Thrackan Sal-Solo. Eventualmente, los yuuzhan vong acordaron un pacto con los Hutts, manifestando que el espacio Hutt no sería atacado... pero faltaron a su palabra. Los vong atacaron y conquistaron el importante planeta Duro. Durante esa batalla, Jacen Solo venció brillantemente al Maestro Bélico Tsavong Lah. La Brigada de la Paz, una organización que apoyaba a los invasores vong, ayudó a combatir a los jedis. En Yavin IV, los Avergonzados admiraron a los jedi después de que su jefe Vua Rapuung ayudó a Anakin Solo a rescatar a Tahiri Veila. En resultado, una herejía de libertad se infiltró en todos los niveles de la sociedad, principalmente en las clases bajas. Para enfrentar a los jedis, los yuuzhan vong crearon a los Voxyn, bestias mutadas para cazar a los sensitivos a la Fuerza. Un grupo preparado de jedis dirigidos por Anakin Solo destruyeron la fábrica de Voxyns, pero la mayoria del grupo murió, incluso el hijo de Han y Leia. En Coruscant, los yuuzhan vong tomaron el planeta tras una larga batalla, y Borsk Fey’la murió suicidándose junto a 25 mil guerreros vong. Los yuuzhan vong transformaron Coruscant y lo renombraron Yuuzhan’Tar. La transformación de Coruscant fue saboteada por el Jedi Jacen Solo. La capital de la Nueva República se trasladó a Mon Calamari, se eligió a Cal Omas como jefe de estado, y se preparó un ataque masivo sobre los yuuzhan vong. Al mismo tiempo el proyecto Alpha Red que servía para destruir a la tecnología orgánica de los yuuzhan vong, fue destruido por Vergere. Los yuuzhan vong fueron atraídos hacia la luna Ebaq 9 en el núcleo profundo. Tras una cruenta batalla, su temible fuerza de ataque fue destruida. En Ebaq 9, el Maestro Bélico Tsavong Lah murió a manos de Jaina Solo y Vergere se sacrificó para destruir a los invasores restantes. Después de la batalla la República se reorganizó como la Alianza Galáctica. Tras la victoria, los héroes Han Solo, Leia Organa y el escuadrón de los Soles Gemelos, fueron en busca de nuevos aliados. El héroe Luke Skywalker fue en busca del legendario planeta viviente Zonama Sekot. Los jedis se encontraron con un ataque al remanente imperial; combatieron juntos para expulsar al enemigo, y ganaron a un poderoso aliado. Mientras tanto, Nom Anor se había disfrazado como el profeta Yu’Shaa. Levantó a la herejia en Yuuzhan’Tar (Coruscant), pasando como un avergonzado que había escapado de la ira del Sumo Señor Shimrra, por el desastre en Ebaq 9. El grupo de Luke navegó hacia el espacio del sector Chiss para descubrir cosas sobre las regiones desconocidas, y sobre Zonama Sekot. Buscaron en las librerías Chiss sobre el planeta viviente. Encontraron a Zonama Sekot, pero estaba siendo atacado de nueva cuenta por los invasores vong. Los Jedis ingresaron al planeta y el ataque fue repelido. Sin embargo, los yuuzhan vong lograron conseguir una de las naves orgánicas de Zonama Sekot, y la científica Nem Yim descubrió que la tecnología sekotana era muy parecida a la suya, y que su gente se podría descarriar. Nom Anor (disfrazado ahora de Yu’Shaa), junto con Nem Yim y el sacerdote Harrar, arribaron a Zonama Sekot. Descubrieron que varias de las especies propias de su galaxia se encontraban sobreviviendo ahí. El cercano intento de Nom Anor por destruir el planeta viviente falló por suerte. Al tiempo que Zonama Sekot aceptó entrar a la guerra, la Alianza Galáctica preparó una primera flota para defender Mon Calamari de los invasores; mientras lanzaban una segunda flota más poderosa para el asalto final a Coruscant. Con ayuda del Zonama Sekot, la Alianza invadió Coruscant; y al final Luke Skywalker mató a Shimrra, quién realmente no era el Sumo Señor, sino era un títere de Onimi. Quién Jacen Solo venció tras una extraordinaria batalla. Post Invasión Vong Tras descubrir que Zonama Sekot era ya una semilla del original Yuuzhan’Tar, Los yuuzhan vong fueron exiliados ahí, y comenzaron a disgregar su autoritario sistema de castas. Se eliminaron los rangos de Señor de la Guerra y Sumo Señor; Nas Choka siguió siendo el líder espiritual de la especie después de la muerte de Shimrra y Onimi. Los bothan seguían furiosos por la muerte de su admirado líder Borsk Fey`Iya, y la mayoría de los estrategas de su especie articularon un silencioso genocidio en contra de los vong... bajo la responsabilidad de millares de espías bothan, está pendiente la tarea de encontrar al planeta viviente Zonama Sekot. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Fuentes *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' issue 135 *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Star Wars Insider 66'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Hive of the Infidel'' *''I, Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' Categoría:Razas y especies en:Yuuzhan Vong de:Yuuzhan Vong pt:Yuuzhan Vong